1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data transmission device, method and program.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been proposed in recent years to add to apparatuses having an image reading means, such as copying machines, image scanners and facsimiles, a function to transmit a file comprising image data, which is obtained through the reading of the image of an original document, by attaching such file to an e-mail message, as well as a function to send such file to an FTP (File Transfer Protocol) server.
However, because image data is generally large in size, the problems arise that where a file is simultaneously sent to multiple destinations, the file occupies a large portion of the network and it takes time for the device main unit to be released.
In particular, where a file is sent to destinations to which the file is sent as an attached file to an e-mail message and destinations for which FTP transmission is designated, the problems identified above become significant because multiple sets of processing must be performed.